Grand World War
Grand World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Naruto, Bleach, Tales of Zestiria, Blue Exorcist, Soul Eater and My Hero Academia verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2020). Takes place around the same time (+2 Weeks) as Holy World War. This crossover is inspired by FanFiction author "Bige1218". It would be dubbed by Studiopolis / Viz Media or Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles), and Funimation (Texas) and if released in anime television, it will be Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment in Q3 2022. It is also rated T. Overview While the war between the forces of Elysium and Nightmare rage on, another battle between two other gods are going at the same time! In that same three millennium time gap, these other two gods battle for both the fate of humanity, and to get the five elemental shards that create the "Elemental Blade". As the God of Truth summons an army of evil warriors, the God of Angels summons an army of brave and selfless heroes to fight in her in a race to whoever gains all five stones and forges the sword, will determine the outcome of war! Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Acts of Hope *Naruto Uzumaki **Kurama *Ichigo Kurosaki **Sirius *Sorey **Hige *Rin Okumura **Kuro *Maka Albarn **Soul Eater Evans *Izuku Midoriya The Union *Hinata Hyuga **Sparx *Orihime Inoue *Rose *Shiemi Moriyama **Nee *Crona Makenshi **Ragnarok *Ochaco Uraraka *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Choji Akimichi *Kiba Inuzuka **Akamaru *Shino Aburame *Rock Lee *Tenten *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Renji Abarai *Mikleo *Lailah *Edna *Zaveid *Ryuji Suguro *Konekomaru Miwa *Renzo Shima *Izumo Kamiki *Black☆Star **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Death the Kid **Liz Thompson **Patty Thompson *Shino Kurohana **Spike Clayborne *Katsuki Bakugo *Shoto Todoroki *Tenya Iida *Eijiro Kirishima *Tsuyu Asui *Momo Yaoyorozu *Denki Kaminari *Mina Ashido *Kyoka Jiro *Fumikage Tokoyami Allies *Gabriel *Kakashi Hatake *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto *Alisha Diphda *Sergei Strelka *Sparrowfeathers **Eguille **Ayn Talfryn **Ayn Felice *Yukio Okumura *Shura Kirigakure *Dr. Franken Stein *Marie Mjölnir *Blair *Will and Mark Clayborne *All Might *Shota Aizawa *Minoru Mineta *Toru Hagakure *Mashirao Ojiro *Hanta Sero *Yuga Aoyama *Mezo Shoji *Rikido Sato *Koji Koda *Guardian Unit of Nations (G.U.N.) **Captain Colonel Troy Redfield **Sergeant Madison Hawkeye **Agent Ben Briggs *Van Helsing *Zeus *Poseidon *Athena *Chiron *Heracles *Godzilla *Shiva Antagonists *Toneri *Acts of Despair **Madara Uchiha **Sosuke Aizen **Heldalf **Beelzebub **Medusa Gorgon **Tomura Shigaraki *The Legion **The Akatsuki ***Obito Uchiha ***Nagato ***Konan ***Itachi Uchiha ***Kisame Hoshigaki ***Deidara ***Sasori ***Hidan ***Kakuzu **Orochimaru **Zabuza Momochi ***Haku **Espada ***Primera Espada Coyote Starrk ****Lilynette Gingerback ***Segunda Espada Barragan Louisenbairn ***Tercera Espada Tier Harribel ***Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer ***Quinto Espada Nnoitora Gilga ***Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez **Hollow Ichigo **Symonne **Lunarre **Maltran **Blackheart **Free **Eruka Frog **Bluebeard Pirates ***Bluebeard/Jules Blake ***Turu ***Judith ***Naomi ***Brokko ***Reggie ***Lilith **League of Villains ***Kurogiri ***Dabi ***Himiko Toga ***Nomu **Stain *Britannia Knights **Klaud el Britannia **Bismarck Waldstein **Cordellia li Britannia **Villetta Eve **Lloyd Aspuld *Count Dracula **Igor **Wolf Man / Werewolf By Night **Frankenstein's Monster *Hades **Thanatos **Hypnos *Ares **Nemean Lion *Cerberus *Lernaean Hydra *Medusa *Arachne *Scylla *Alexander *King Ghidorah *Bahamut Other Characters *Mephisto Pheles *Amaimon Locations Earth North America Canada * Mexico *Mexico City United States of America *New Jersey *New York City ** *Texas ** *Washington, D.C. Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany *Berlin Greece *Athens Italy * Norway *Sweden **Stockholm Russia * Asia China *Shanghai India *Himalayas Japan *Tokyo South America Brazil *Rio de Janeiro Africa Egypt *Cairo Kenya * Oceania Australia *Sydney Antartica Heaven * Hell * Olympus * Underworld * Atlantis * Reverse Side of the World Terminology Jutsu: *'Ninjutsu': **'Nature Transformation': *'Taijutsu': *'Genjutsu': *'Senjutsu': *'Dōjutsu': **'Byakugan': **'Rinnegan': **'Sharingan': *'Kekkei Genkai': Chakra: Dangai (Parsing World): Also known as the Precipice World, is the dimension between Soul Society and the Human World, separated from space and time. Garganta (Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): is how Arrancar and Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. Hakuda (White Hits): is a close-combat style of fighting, in which one is unarmed and uses only one's body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. Captain Soi Fon of Squad Two excels in this style. High-speed Taijutsu (Body Skill) attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent. Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. It seems to be a combination of several martial arts. Hirenkyaku (Flying Screen Step): is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. Essentially, it is the Quincy equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Arrancar's Sonído. Hoho (Step Method): is a defensive style of fighting which relates to footwork, it is one of the four basic combat skills of the Shinigami. Hohō is an important skill for most Shinigami, which incorporates speed and agility. The skill level of Hohō can be enhanced and improved through concentration, training, and mastery of it. *'Shunpo' (Flash Steps): is a movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point which determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move; users of little skill in the technique or those who have not used it for an extended period of time would obviously be out of practice, causing them to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded in a shorter amount of time. Kido (Demon/Spirit Way): is a form of Shinigami combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hado for direct attacks, and Bakudo for battle support. It is one of the techniques in the Zankensoki, the group of Shinigami primary combat skills. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell may be diminished. Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure): is the physical force/pressure that a person’s Reiryoku creates when released. Most Shinigami, Arrancar and Quincy can manipulate the release of their Reiatsu. *'Reikaku': (Spiritual Sense) or "Reiatsu Chikaku" (Spiritual Pressure Perception): The senses by which one feels and pick up on Reiatsu. Every person that has Reiatsu subconsciously uses both their sense of vision and their Reikaku at the same time in order to see. When concentrating in the midst of battle, Reikaku takes over an overwhelming amount of perception. In other words, the subconscious begins to stop seeing with “eyes”. Reiraku (Spirit Coils): are the visualization of Reiryoku into ribbons, which spiritually aware beings can follow. Reiryoku (Spiritual Power): is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It is used by Shinigami and other spiritual beings to provide power for their various abilities. Reishi (Spirit Particles): is the main component material of Souls and all spiritual matter. Sonído (Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): is a high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku, which are roughly equal in terms of speed. Zanjutsu (Swordsmanship): is the fighting style for the Zanpakutō (i.e. sword fighting) and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. It is shameful for a Shinigami to not master at least this technique. It is the specialty of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad Eleven. Zapakuto (Soul-Cutter Sword): The main weapon of the Shinigami, the Arrancar, and the Visored. It is a katana which reflects aspects the user's soul and personality. A Zanpakuto has a symbiotic connection with its owner, its spiritual embodiment possessing similar traits to its owner and evolving to reflect its Shinigami's power. By learning the name of the sword's spirit, and through training, Shinigami can unlock more powerful transformations of their Zanpakuto. The first transformation, known as a Shikai (Initial Release) which acts like a binding contract between a Shinigami and the sword, changes the Zanpakuto's appearance to so the owner can facilitate its special abilities to its fullest. The second transformation, known as Bankai (Final Release), is an ability normally seen in Shinigami captains that requires ten years minimum to master. Once achieved, the Shinigami can unlock the full potential of their Zanpakuto, increasing their own power several times over. Though rare, it is not impossible for two people to manifest the same Zanpakuto and spirit. This is considered the ultimate taboo of the Gotei 13 and the individuals who manifest the spirit are forced to fight to the death to determine the Zanpakuto's true master. For Arrancars, Resurrección (Spanish for "Resurrection", Japanese for "Returning Blade") returns the essence of an Arrancar's offensive Hollow abilities to their humanoid bodies. Artes (Skill Arts): The term used to refer to all named attacks and spells in the Tales gaming franchise. *'Martial Artes' (Special Arts): Typically involves direct and physical interaction of a weapon or the user's body with the enemy. **'Hidden Artes' (Secret Skills): The final rank of strike artes, representing the most powerful artes that are available to a character that relies on physical attacks to damage enemies. *'Magic Artes' (Magic or Technique): Also known as spells, are used by characters who have knowledge and ability to perform magical feats. **'Seraphic Artes' (Heavenly Echo Techniques): A type of Magic Arte used by Seraphim. ***'Offensive Magic': ***'Healing/Support/Recovery Magic': *'Mystic Artes' (Hidden Secret Skill or Hidden Inner Meaning): Rare and powerful artes that are unique to each person. *'Combination Artes': Meister (Blue Exorcist): A person with the knowledge to become an Exorcist. Acquiring the title of Meister is essentially the most basic qualification for becoming an Exorcist. There are five categories of Meister: Knight, Dragoon, Doctor, Tamer, and Aria. The difference between the categories is their style of fighting. *'Knight': A Meister who uses swords to fight Demons. Some Knights use enchanted Demon blades, which have unique abilities and are quite rare. Other Knights are also able to use powerful, long-range magic techniques from their blades. *'Dragoon': A Meister who fights using ranged weapons, such as handguns and machine guns. Some may use specific weapons or ammunition to exploit the weaknesses of certain elemental demons. *'Doctor': A Meister who treats and heals wounds inflicted by Demons, known as mashō. These people typically possess the knowledge of basic first-aid, emergency first-aid, and the ability to treat ordinary injuries. *'Tamer': A Meister who summons and controls Demons known as familiars. It is a natural talent that few people possess. *'Aria': A Meister who fights by reciting verses from the Bible and sacred scriptures. Aria specialize in knowing Fatal Verses which, when recited, exorcise specific Demons. Meister (Soul Eater): * Quirk: * Weapons/Vehicles *Chakra Blades *Demon Wind Shuriken *Explosive Tag *Fang *Holy Water Grenade *K'rik *Kurikara *Kusanagi Races * Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with nine separate verses containing many powerful characters, including several humans, animals (natural and genetically enhanced), aliens, mythological creatures, demons, dragons and gods. It has Multi-City Block to Large Town level Low-High Tiers, Small City to Mountain level Mid-High Tiers, Large Mountain to Large Island level High Tiers, Country to Multi-Continent level Top Tiers, and Moon to Universe level God Tiers. It also has two Multi-Universe level Primordial Tiers. It is decently fast depending on the class, with A to SS-Class being around Supersonic+ to High Hypersonic speeds, with anyone at SSS-Class and above is at least High Hypersonic or faster. Tiers Cosmic Tiers: Universe to Multi-Universe level God Tiers: Moon to Planet level Top Tiers: Country to Multi-Continent level High Tiers: Large Mountain to Large Island level Mid-High Tiers: Small City to Mountain level Low-High Tiers: Multi-City Block to Large Town level Mid Tiers: Wall to City Block level Low Tiers: Below Human to Street level Union Files Main Article: Union Files Movie Main Article: Grand World War: Will of Heroes '' Video Game ''Main Article: Grand World War: Ultimate Storm Crossover Main Article: Grand World War x DC Heroes: Convergence Main Article 2: Grand World War x Sonic: Gaia's Awakening Music Openings # Endings # Japanese Voice Cast Main Cast *Chiaki Omigawa - Maka Albarn *Daiki Yamashita - Izuku "Deku" Midoriya *Junko Takeuchi - Naruto Uzumaki *Kōki Uchiyama - Soul "Eater" Evans *Masakazu Morita - Ichigo Kurosaki *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Rin Okumura *Ryōhei Kimura - Sorey Secondary Cast *Ai Kayano - Alisha Diphda *Akeno Watanabe - Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson *Aoi Yūki - Tsuyu Asui *Ayahi Takagaki - Kuro *Ayane Sakura - Ochaco Uraraka *Chie Nakamura - Sakura Haruno *Daisuke Ono - Sirius *Eri Kitamura - Izumo Kamiki, Mina Ashido *Fumiko Orikasa - Rukia Kuchiki *Haruka Tomatsu - Silicy "Spike" Clayborne *Hiroki Yasumoto - Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Houko Kuwashima - Medusa Gorgon *Junko Takeuchi - Akamaru *Jun Fukuyama - Toneri, Yukio Okumura *Kaito Ishikawa - Tenya Iida *Kana Hanazawa - Shiemi Moriyama *Kaori Nazuka - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Kazuhiko Inoue - Kakashi Hatake *Kazuya Nakai - Ryuji "Bon" Suguro *Kei Shindō - Kyoka Jiro *‎Keiji Haino - Ragnarok *Ken Narita - Beelzebub *Kenichi Suzumura - Hige *Kenjiro Tsuda - Zaveid *Kenta Miyake - Toshinori Yagi / All Might *Kentarō Itō - Choji Akimichi, Renji Abarai *Kōji Yusa - Renzo Shima *Kōki Uchiyama - Tomura Shigaraki *Kōsuke Toriumi - Kiba Inuzuka *Maaya Sakamoto - Crona Makenshi *Mamoru Miyano - Death the Kid *Marina Inoue - Momo Yayorozu *Mikako Komatsu - Rose *Misato Fukuen - Edna *Miyu Irino - Sparx *Nana Mizuki - Hinata Hyuga *Narumi Takahira - Patricia "Patty" Thompson *Naoya Uchida - Madara Uchiha *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Katsuki Bakugo *Noriaki Sugiyama - Sasuke Uchiha, Uryu Ishida *Noriko Shitaya - Lailah *Romi Park - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Ryōka Yuzuki - Ino Yamanaka *Ryōta Ōsaka - Mikleo *Satoshi Hino - Sai *Shin-ichiro Miki - Vladislaus Dracula / Count Dracula *Shinji Kawada - Shino Aburame *Showtaro Morikubo - Shikamaru Nara *Shō Hayami - Sosuke Aizen *Takehito Koyasu - Klaud el Britannia *Takayuki Sugō - Heldalf *Tasuku Hatanaka - Denki Kaminari *Tesshō Genda - Kurama *Tomokazu Sugita - Gabriel Van Helsing *Toshiki Masuda - Eijiro Kirishima *Tōru Ōkawa - Troy Redfield *Wataru Takagi - Obito Uchiha *Yoichi Masukawa - Rock Lee *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Fumikage Tokoyami, Gabriel *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - Shino Kurohana *Yukari Tamura - Tenten *Yuki Matsuoka - Orihime Inoue *Yumiko Kobayashi - Black☆Star *Yūki Kaji - Konekomaru "Koneko" Miwa, Shoto Todoroki Minor Cast *Akeno Watanabe - Villetta Eve, Young Izuku Midoriya, Young Rin Okumura *Akio Ōtsuka - All For One *Ami Koshimizu - Ayn Felice *Atsuko Tanaka - Konan, Medusa *Aya Hisakawa - Athena *Ayane Sakura - Mark Clayborne *Ayumi Fujimura - Young Yukio Okumura *Ayumi Sena - Yuzu Kurosaki *Azumi Asakura - Maotelus *Chieko Honda - Marie Mjölnir *Daisuke Hirakawa - Reggie *Daisuke Namikawa - Ulquiorra Schiffer *Daisuke Ono - Dezel *Emi Shinohara - Kushina Uzumaki *Emiri Katō - Blair *Fumiko Orikasa - Madison Hawkeye *Fumihiko Tachiki - King Ghidorah *Gō Inoue - Chizome Akaguro / Hero Killer: Stain *Haruhi Nanao - Rin Nohara *Hideo Ishikawa - Itachi Uchiha *Hideyuki Hori - Sergei Strelka *Hideyuki Tanaka - Frankenstein's Monster *Hiro Shimono - Dabi *Hiroaki Hirata - Shiro Fujimoto *Hiromi Igarashi - Symonne *Hiroshi Kamiya - Mephisto Pheles, Wolf Man / Werewolf by Night *Hiroshi Naka - Gamabunta *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Jiraiya *Junichi Suwabe - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Shota Aizawa / Eraser Head *Junko Minagawa - Arachne, Cordellia li Britannia *Junpei Morita - Nagato *Kaori Nazuka - Toru Hagakure *Katsuhiko Kawamoto - Deidara *Keiji Fujiwara - Brokko, Satan *Kenta Miyaki - Ben Briggs *Kenyu Horiuchi - Pain *Kiyomi Asai - Lilynette Gingerback *Kiyotaka Furushima - Hanta Sero *Kosuke Miyoshi - Mashiro Ojiro *Kousuke Takaguchi - Blackheart *Kōsuke Gotō - Aoda *Kōsuke Kuwano - Yuga Aoyama *Kujira - Orochimaru *Mahito Ōba - Narrator *Makoto Furukawa - Judith *Mami Koyama - Maltran *Mamiko Noto - Katsuyu *Mariya Ise - Will Clayborne, Young Sorey *Masakazu Morita - Hollow Ichigo *Masakazu Nishida - Mezo Shoji *Masaki Terasoma - Hidan *Masuo Amada - Manda *Mayumi Asano - Haku *Megumi Han - Young Obito Uchiha *Megumi Hayashibara - Yuri Egin *Megumi Ogata - Tier Harribel *Misato Fukuen - Eruka Frog, Himiko Toga *Mutsumi Tamura - Young Kakashi Hatake *Nobutoshi Canna - Nnoitora Gigla *Norio Wakamoto - Poseidon *Rie Kugimiya - Karin Kurosaki *Rikiya Koyama - Bismarck Waldstein, Coyote Starrk *Rina Satō - Shura Kirigakure *Rintarō Nishi - Free *Ryō Hirohashi - Minoru Mineta *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Bluebeard / Jules Blake *Sachi Kokuryū - Young Katsuki Bakugo *Saori Seto - Lilith *Sayaka Kinoshita - Shiva *Sora Amamiya - Naomi *Shiho Hisajima - Female Pain *Shin-ichiro Miki - Kisuke Urahara *Shinji Kawada - Thanatos *Suzuko Mimori - Scylla *Shō Hayami - Ares *Shōzō Iizuka - Baraggan Louisenbarin *Sōichirō Hoshi - Toru *Takahiro Fujiwara - Kurogiri *Takahiro Sakurai - Sasori *Takehito Koyasu - Hades, Lunarre *Takaya Hashi - Kakuzu *Takuma Nagatsuka - Koji Koda *Tesshō Genda - Godzilla *Tetsu Inada - Chiron *Tetsu Shiratori - Lloyd Aspuld *Tetsuya Kakihara - Amaimon *Tomo Shigematsu - Gamatatsu *Tomohiro Tsuboi - Hypnos *Tomokazu Sugita - Zabuza Momochi *Tomoyuki Dan - Kisame Hoshigaki *Toshio Furukawa - Bahamut, Zeus *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Isshin Kurosaki, Minato Namikaze *Tōru Nara - Rikido Sato *Yasunori Masutani - Eguille *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Dark Shadow *Yuki Matsuoka - Young Ichigo Kurosaki *Yōji Ueda - Gamakichi *Yūichi Nakamura - Heracles *Yūki Kaji - Ayn Talfryn *Yūsuke Numata - Igor *Yūya Uchida - Dr. Franken Stein English Voice Cast Main Cast *Bryce Papenbrook - Rin Okumura *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki *Justin Briner - Izuku Midoriya *Laura Bailey - Maka Albarn *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki *Micah Solusod - Soul "Eater" Evans *Robbie Daymond - Sorey Secondary Cast *Alexis Tipton - Alisha Diphda *Ben Diskin - Sai *Brian Beacock - Renzo Shima *Brian Donovan - Rock Lee *Brittney Karbowski - Black☆Star *Bryce Papenbrook - Shino Kurohana *Caitlin Glass - Mina Ashido, Rose *Carrie Kearnen - Lailah *Cherami Leigh - Patricia "Patty" Thompson *Christine Marie Cabanos - Shiemi Moriyama *Christopher R. Sabat - Toshinori Yagi / All Might *Chuck Huber - Vladislaus Dracula / Count Dracula *Clifford Chapin - Katsuki Bakugo *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Momo Yaoyorozu *Colleen Villard - Ino Yamanaka *Danielle Judovits - Tenten *Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake *Dee Bradley Baker - Akamaru *Derek Stephen Prince - Shino Aburame, Uryu Ishida *Eric Vale - Tomura Shigaraki *Gideon Emery - Troy Redfield *Grant George - Gabriel *Ian Sinclair - Beelzebub, Zaveid *J. Michael Tatum - Tenya Iida *Jamie Marchi - Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson *Jamieson Price - Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Johnny Yong Bosch - Yukio Okumura *Josh Grelle - Fumikage Tokoyami *Josh Keaton - Sparx *Justin Cook - Eijiro Kirishima *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno *Kira Buckland - Edna, Izumo Kamiki *Kyle Hebert - Kiba Inuzuka, Ryuji "Bon" Suguro, Sosuke Aizen *Kyle Phillips - Denki Kaminari *Liam O'Brien - Shoto Todoroki *Luci Christian - Medusa Gorgon, Ochaco Uraraka *Matthew Mercer - Gabriel Van Helsing *Maxey Whitehead - Crona Makenshi *Michael Johnston - Mikleo *Michael Yurchak - Obito Uchiha *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki *Mona Marshall - Konekomaru "Koneko" Miwa *Monica Rial - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Tsuyu Asui *Neil Kaplan - Madara Uchiha *Paul St. Peter - Kurama *Richard Epcar - Manda *Robbie Daymond - Toneri *Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi *Sonny Strait - Ragnarok *Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuga, Kuro, Orihime Inoue *Steve Staley - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Todd Haberkorn - Death the Kid *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Travis Willingham - Sirius *Trina Nishimura - Kyoka Jiro *Troy Baker - Klaud el Britannia *Vic Mignogna - Hige *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai *Wendee Lee - Silicy "Spike" Clayborne *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha Minor Cast *Amber Lee Connors - Maotelus *Apphia Yu - Eruka Frog *Austin Tindle - Lunarre *Ben Diskin - Turu *Brad Hawkins - Apollo *Brina Palencia - Artemis, Minoru Mineta *Brittney Karbowski - Young Sorey *Cassandra Lee Morris - Nee, Will Clayborne *Cherami Leigh - Yuri Egin *Chris Hackney - Ayn Talfryn *Chris Niosi - Dezel *Christine Marie Cabanos - Symonne *Christopher Bevins - Hanata Sero *Christopher R. Sabat - Godzilla, Zeus *Chuck Huber - Dr. Franken Stein, Kurogiri *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Arachne, Marie Mjölnir *Colleen Villard - Naomi *Crispin Freeman - Itachi Uchiha *Cris George - Blackheart, Rikido Sato *Dave Wittenberg - Gamaikichi, Gamatatsu *David Lodge - Jiraiya *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Dee Bradley Baker - Cerberus, Lernaean Hydra, Nemean Lion *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Konan *Doug Erholtz - Kisuke Urahara *Erica Mendez - Young Izuku Midoriya *Erik Scott Kimerer - Amaimon *Felecia Angelle - Toru Hagakure *Fred Tatasciore - Frankenstein's Monster, Hephaestus, Kakuzu, Nomu *Greg Ayres - Koji Koda *Ian Sinclair - Mezo Shoji *Imari Williams - Ben Briggs *J. Michael Tatum - Heracles *Janice Kawaye - Yuzu Kurosaki *Jason C. Miller - Eguille *Jason Douglas - Ares *Jason Liebrecht - Dabi, Wolf Man / Werewolf by Night *Joel McDonald - Hermes, Yuga Aoyama *John DiMaggio - Brokko, Little Ogre *John Swasey - All For One *Johnny Yong Bosch - Hollow Ichigo, Sasori *Josh Grelle - Dark Shadow *Kara Edwards - Athena, Mark Clayborne *Karen Strassman - Hestia *Kate Higgins - Karin Kurosaki, Lilynette Gingerback, Madison Hawkeye, Young Shoto Todoroki *Keith Silverstein - Coyote Starrk *Kent Williams - Narrator *Kevin Michael Richardson - Bahamut *Kimberly Brooks - Villetta Eve *Kirk Thornton - Dinoysus, Kisame Hoshigaki, Satan, Shiro Fujimoto *Laura Bailey - Kushina Uzumaki, Lilith, Tier Harribel *Leah Clark - Blair, Himiko Toga *Liam O'Brien - Lloyd Aspuld, Reggie, Zenrus *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Cordellia li Britannia, Katsuyu *Matthew Mercer - Pain, Shota Aizawa / Eraserhead *Megan Hollinshead - Rangiku Matsumoto *Megan Shipman - Scylla *Michael McConnohie - Baraggan Louisenbarin *Michael Sinterniklaas - Judith, Nnoitora Gilga *Michael Sorich - Gamabunta *Michelle Ruff - Shiva *Mike McFarland - Mashiro Ojiro *Misty Lee - Aphrodite *Mona Marshall - Young Ichigo Kurosaki *N/A - Alexander *Natalie Hoover - Ayn Felice *Neil Kaplan - Thanatos *Patrick Seitz - Aoda, Hades, Isshin Kurosaki *Peter Lurie - Hypnos *Phil Parsons - Chiron *Rachel Robinson - Hera, Maltran, Medusa *Richard Epcar - Poseidon *Rick D. Wasserman - King Ghidorah *Robert McCollum - Chizome Akaguro / The Hero Killer: Stain *Roger Craig Smith - Deidara *Sean Schemmel - Bismarck Waldstein *Stephanie Sheh - Female Pain, Rin Nohara *Steve Staley - Neji Hyuga *Steven Blum - Igor, Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Susan Dalian - Haku *Tony Oliver - Minato Namikaze, Ulquiorra Schiffer *Travis Willingham - Bluebeard / Jules Blake, Free *Vic Mignogna - Nagato, Young Obito Uchiha *Wendee Lee - Shura Kirigakure, Young Katsuki Bakugo, Young Rin Okumura *Xander Mobus - Sergei Strelka Additional Voices * Crew *ADR Studios: Studiopolis, Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Funimation *ADR Directior: Colleen Clinkenbeard *Assistant ADR Director: Elric Timothy Atchison *ADR Editor: Alejandro Saab *ADR Scriptwriter: Ricco Fajardo, Jamie Marchi and Skyler Davenport *ADR Spotter: Kayli Mills and Elric Timothy Atchison Trivia * Category:World War Series Wiki